


Out On The Porch

by jalendavi_lady



Series: Winry And Roy series from fma_fic_contest [9]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - First Anime, Community: fma_fic_contest, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalendavi_lady/pseuds/jalendavi_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy takes a turn at keeping watch at night during Episode 44 of the first anime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out On The Porch

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Dogs (100-250 words) prompt at [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/fma_fic_contest/profile)[**fma_fic_contest**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/fma_fic_contest/) .

Colonel Roy Mustang stared up at the stars, taking a short respite from his watchful scanning of the road. It was nearly midnight, and he'd volunteered for first watch to give himself more time to cool down after the events of the day. Hawkeye wouldn't be relieving him for another hour.

The last time he had been here, it had been raining as if the sky thought the ground was dying of thirst.

The sky was clear now. The stars were familiar and bright, old friends from days he wished he could stop remembering.

It would have been nice if his thoughts could be as clear as the sky.

Liore. The fuhrer. The stone, and hell if he _had_ heard what Fullmetal thought no one had.

And just how many times had he been fighting to save his neck recently...?

There was a noise nearby, and something wet hit his ankle.

Adrenaline surged as he started to jump up.

Den whined.

Roy slumped back into his chair on the Rockbell family porch. "You keeping watch over the house tonight too, pooch?"

There was a soft bark in answer.

He turned his attention back to the blackness overhead.

 _This could be the last quiet night for a while,_ he thought.

Den's head suddenly plopped on Roy's knee.

 _What the hell. It's not like a dog can *know*, right?_

He scratched behind the dog's ears.

The world got a bit blurry.

 _This could be the last quiet night **I** ever have..._


End file.
